


A Victory Party

by LuckyBlueHeart



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, I love them so much, Partying, TAZ Villainswap, Villainswap AU, jfc these tags must look weird as hell to normal people, listen sometimes ya just gotta write some drunk gays, taz swap, theyre all happy and nothing bad is happening to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBlueHeart/pseuds/LuckyBlueHeart
Summary: My second entry for Najsigt's Villainswap Contest!Alternatively titled: "It's almost midnight and I wanted to write some cute happy drunk gays"





	A Victory Party

It was the day after the Day of Story and Song, around sunset. The dimming light shone down onto the remaining Bureau of Balance headquarters, illuminating the wreckage from the Overgrowth’s attack.

Progress had definitely been made on cleaning the place up, repairing buildings, getting rid of the stray flower petals that had been left behind, but the process seemed to have been halted for now. Instead, in the central quad, the Bureau members were working on putting up a large tent.

As Director Brian had put it, they all deserved a good break after their victory, and what better way to relax than a company-wide party?

The reaper Lucas Miller stood outside the entrance to the tent a few hours later, tapping his foot impatiently as the last few party guests made their way inside. Grumbling to himself, he materialized a small copper pocket-watch and opened it. _10 minutes late...where the hell was he??_

Just as he finished the thought, he heard two pairs of heels making his way towards him. Looking up, he saw Edward and that lich woman who _had_ to be his twin walking across the quad in his direction. They were chatting and smiling, arms hooked loosely together, and both of them were dressed to the nines. Lucas couldn’t help but blush.

Once the two reached him, Edward unhooked his arm from his sister’s and instead looped it around Lucas’. “Evening darling,” he said, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

Lucas sighed, returning the kiss. “You’re ten minutes late.”

“Fashionably late!” said Edward’s twin, settling in next to her brother, “We can’t just arrive with everyone else, can we? The vogue twins are back together, we’ve got to make an entrance!”

Edward laughed. “Lucas, this is my sister Lydia.”

Lydia suddenly moved to Lucas’ other side, latching gently onto his other arm. “Eddie’s told me all about you, reaper boy~” she said, smiling up at him, “It’s nice to finally meet ya, tho! Gotta make sure my favorite twin isn’t dating any weirdos, right?” She giggled at her own joke, and Lucas was struck suddenly with _just_ how similar the two elves were.

“Hey, don’t go stealing my boyfriend,” Edward grumbled, reaching over and flicking his sister in the forehead.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Oh don’t worry, I don’t date nerds.” A smile crossed her lips. “Sloane, though...is it just me or did she get cuter while I was trapped in that cane?”

Edward snorted. “I had to watch her eat a grand relic, Lyds.”

“She’s still cute, though!”

“Can we _please_ just go inside?” Lucas could barely handle Edward’s chaotic energy sometimes, he wasn’t sure he’d last long with _both_ of them all by himself.

The three made their way into the party tent, the twins still chatting happily, this time through Lucas. There was an excited shout from across the room, and suddenly Edward found himself ripped away from Lucas by Sloane, who had locked him in a tight embrace that lifted him off the ground slightly.

“Edward!!” she said, smiling brightly, “You made it!! We WON, my man!!”

Edward gaved a pained smile, doing his best to return his friend’s affections. “Yea, we won, it happened yesterday Sloane I remember this,”

“No, you dummy,” she said, putting him down but gripping his shoulders, “ _I_ won! I beat Maarvey at beer pong!”

“Uh...Sloane, how many drinks have you had?”

“Probably a few too many..” Suddenly, Sloane had grabbed Edward’s arms. “Come on Eddie, come drink with us! I hear Jenkins is gonna try to do a keg stand!” And with that, Sloane had pulled the elf away with her.

Lydia giggled. “See? I’m not the boyfriend stealer around here.”

Lucas smiled. It was nice to see him having fun, he thought, as he watched Edward proudly challenge Sloane at the beer pong table.

His feelings must have shown in his eyes, because Lydia leaned up to him gently. “You really do love him, huh?” she said, watching her brother as well.

“Yeah…” he said, without thinking, “He can be loud, annoying, and sometimes nearly intolerable, but...somehow, he makes it endearing.”

Lydia laughed again. “Yeah, that sounds like my brother…”

The two were quiet for a bit, before Lydia broke the silence. “You be good to him, you hear?”

Lucas blinked, and looked down to see Lydia smiling up at him.

“He loves you a lot,” she continued, “and I’ve seen his heart broken far too many times. Don’t be just another guy on that list, ok?”

The thinly-veiled threat of “They’ll never find your body” was very clear on her face. Lucas nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I’d never dream of it...to be honest, I’m not even sure why he chose someone like me…”

“Oh believe me, he’s a sucker for cute dorks like you.”

The conversation was interrupted by cheering from the other side of the room. They both turned to see Sloane being lifted up by the crowd, somehow having beaten Edward at beer pong as well.

“She’s on a roll tonight,” said Lydia, sounding impressed.

“Is she usually bad at that type of thing?”

“Well, usually Maarvey’s the beer pong champion around here, but it seems he’s lost his crown.”

From across the room, Sloane stood up on the table and pointed in their direction. “Lydia Pays-Merveille!” she shouted, causing heads to turn all around the tent. Lydia put a hand to her chest, blinking in surprise.

“You’re going on a date with me this weekend, and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Lydia giggled, blushing. “Well, I always did like a woman who was forward,” she called back, “I accept!”

There were cheers of joy from the around the room, and pretty soon the party was back in full swing. Lydia and Lucas sat down at a table, neither of them really being the drinking type.

Edward and Sloane wandered back over a few hours later, Edward looking significantly more drunk than before. He hooked his arms sloppily around Lucas’ neck from behind.

“Baaabe, do ya want anything to drink?” He said, his words slurred slightly.

“I think you’ve had enough for both of us, dear,” said Lucas, gently removing the Fantasy Red Solo Cup from his hand, “Why don’t you sit down? The party’s gonna be over soon, anyway.”

Edward grumbled a bit, but sat down next to his date. Sloane was already slumped over in a chair next to Lydia, snoring with her head on the table. Lydia smiled. “Just like old times.”

She stretched, then got up and smiled at Lucas. “Well, I’m gonna make sure Sloane gets home safe. You two don’t do anything too crazy, alright?” She winked in his direction, before lifting Sloane up and helping her out the door.

“Sso you n Lydda are friends now?” Edward managed to say, leaning his face against Lucas’ shoulder.

“Yeah, you could say that,” said Lucas, smiling and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

“Thas good…” The elf’s eyelids were drooping, but he smiled and hugged his partner’s arm. “Gods, I haven’t gotten this drunk in _years_ …”

“Let’s get you to bed,” Lucas said, helping Edward onto his feet.

“You gonna stay the night~?”

Lucas sighed. “If you insist, Edward.” He smiled. “But only because I know you’re just gonna call me over to help with the hangover tomorrow.”

Edward giggled, hiccuping slightly. “You know me so well…”

And with that, the two of them made their way back to their apartment, where Edward promptly passed out on Lucas’ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Pays-Merveille roughly translates to "Wonderland" in French, I thought it was fitting for the vogue twins!


End file.
